Fragile Emotions
by Gaefen
Summary: AU - Meet Gui Gui, an orphaned girl who has to rely on herself to get through everyday. Can't trust nobody, but now she transfers to a wealthy school. What will happen to her now?
1. Prologue

So, to make my comeback, I've decided to change the story in its entirety. In other words, the storyline has changed and is no longer "emo" depressing and there will be no deaths. Sorry for any inconvenience caused! I'm making them longer chapters just to make it up to you guys. And less authoress' notes.

* * *

What if you had an unrequited love, someone who liked someone else; maybe your best friend.

_**What would you do?**_

Meet Gui Gui, your average outgoing, happy-go-lucky teenager. Ever since the fatal car accident killed both her parents, their estate and all their riches fell onto her. Her life as she knew it went downhill from there, as she was passed along relative to relative until she finally landed herself with an aunt. Things have drastically changed since then.

Meet Wang Zi, as the name suggests, he is indeed everything you'd consider a prince to be. Rich, handsome and unusually cold. He strongly dislikes his upbringing and wishes to have a relaxing life without going to those annoying conferences and being constantly reminded of being potential heir to his family's company.

When the two meet, a dreadful secret will be revealed..

_The little girl ran up to the door, where her parents stood and tugged the hem of her mother's dress gently._

"_Mommy, where are you going with Daddy?" _

_Her mother smiled, but her face was a blur. She bent down and hugged her daughter, shedding a tear herself._

_She brushed the girl's hair out of her eyes and kissed her lightly on the forehead._

"_Mommy's going to go shopping with Daddy, honey. But we can't bring you with us."_

"_Why not? Mommy said I get to go this time!"_

_Her father picked her up from her mother's arms and spun her around. He put her back down on her feet and tapped a finger to her nose._

"_We have to do grown-up stuff. You'll behave like a good girl and not give the maids any trouble. Understand?"_

"_Yes, Daddy!"_

_The girl rushed to her play room where the cleaning maids were waiting for her. She turned around and waved happily at her parents._

"_Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!"_

_The maid bent down and whisked out some candy from her apron and dangled it in front of her eyes._

"_If you want this, come to the kitchen with me and I'll show you a big surprise."_

_The girl followed the maid obediently. But when she walked to the kitchen, another maid shoved her inside, shutting the door and locking it. The maid turned around and dropped the candy on the floor, crushing it beneath her shoe while the little girl watched her and cried. The maid yanked her by the hair and slapped her until the sobs stopped._

"_Well, well, well. Now that we've cleaned them out, it's _your_ turn little girl..." _


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**_Gui Gui_**

I jolted upright from shock, sweat drizzled down to my chin as I swept my hair back and sighed. I kicked out my sheets and climbed out of bed, heading for the washroom. I splashed some water on my face and wiped my eyes dry as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"Another nightmare. When will they ever stop?"

I combed my hair the way my mother always combed it, top to bottom, smoothing out the tangled strands. I donned my inexpensive fake black rimmed glasses, I don't really need them but it's just for safety reasons. I don't need more people coming after me for the money my parents left behind. I grabbed my uniform hanging in the closet and threw it on my bed, taking off my nightgown as I changed into it.

My aunt enrolled me into this wealthy school with the rest of the leftover money I had, most of it had gone to paying the apartment I live in now in full (and to daily necessities of course). I used to go to public school a few years ago until my aunt made me fulfill her dying wish, which was to go to that private school for wealthy families. And since my enrollment was considered as "special", unwanted attention is sticking to me like glue.

The uniform wasn't high-class enough, even the whole campus was designed to feel like you're in a castle or a well-built hi-tech mansion of sorts. The school was built on a three class system: Copper, Silver and Gold. Coppers are middle-class, Silvers are high-class nobles, and Gold is reserved only for the most richest family, whose son usually serves as the school's President of the Student Council and the current generation's King. It's a school tradition that runs annually. And since I was living with my aunt when I was enrolled, I'm a Copper. Our uniforms consist of a white dress shirt with black tie and copper suit and skirt or pants.

I left my apartment an hour early just so I can get there on time. I hate to have to think about the possibility of tardiness. I board the bus like the rest of the Copper students, Silvers usually arrive in their own car and the President gets here by his own limousine. I would've eaten breakfast by now but I have no appetite, what with people staring at me as if I'm a contagious disease.

As my stop neared, several other students stood up too once the bus screeched to a stop. I accidentally bumped into someone and knocked my specs askew, which slipped off the rim of my nose and clattered on the floor. I could've easily grabbed them back, but I remembered that I'm to keep a low profile. So I crouched on the floor and reached a hand out for them when I squinted at someone's hand on them. I stood upright just as that person picked up my specs and as I looked at my savior, he grabbed my hand and placed my specs in them.

"Are these yours by any chance?"

"Sorry? What?"

I blinked at them awkwardly, as if they were unnatural.

"Um..oh! Y-yes, they are! Thanks so much for finding them."

I quickly pushed them back on and looked at him clearly. Apple red hair (it must have been dyed), a cute baby face turned handsome, and his smile was...professional.

_Wished he'd stop flashing that dazzling smile at me, it's blinding._

His uniform's the same as mine, I can tell by the crest pin that was stuck on the left breast pocket of all the uniforms. His pin looked as if it had been dyed, I could see some tinges of silver underneath the dark copper. My face must've changed into a weird one as I stared at him in disbelief.

"You! You're not..mmph!"

He covered my mouth with his hand tightly and looked around nervously. Nobody was watching this awkward duo, nope.

"Shhh! No one's supposed to know! If I let go my hand, will you be quiet and keep it a secret?"

I nodded apologetically. As promised, he removed his hand from my mouth. I backed away slightly just to give us some space. It seemed like time suddenly stopped in its tracks, we were staring at each other and it felt really uncomfortable. Well, for me at the very least. The doors chimed then swung open as I took the chance to run.


	3. Busted

_**Mao Di**_

I stretched out on the bench by the bus stop, fixing strands of hair that were misplaced and whatnot. It feels good walking out and breathing in some nice fresh air compared to being cooped in the limousine my brother always gets a ride in. I used to get a ride with him, but not anymore. Thing is, our family decided there would only be one heir to the company, so they enrolled us into Cross Academy, where we're the only family that's the most rich and so he's called the King. But everyone calls him by his nickname, Wang Zi. Nobody knows that we're brothers, and that's why they've decided to split us up with the sole condition that I automatically have a seat on the Student Council as Treasurer. Not that I mind anyway, the bedrooms that are provided to us are spacious and luxurious, there's no point in complaining.

And besides, there's nothing wrong with learning about middle-class cultures and transportation. I've gotten used to it already. I bet Wang Zi does the same too, whenever they're not watching him so closely. But we know our limits and when to control ourselves. Me? Well, maybe I went a little too far with disguising myself as a Copper with all the spray paint. I consider myself lucky for buying two pairs of Silver uniforms, because spray paint is hard to wash off and I'm not one to try it.

The bus screeched to the stop as I boarded on it, nodding to the bus driver just as I found my way to an empty seat. But it was short-lived, I gave it away to an elderly woman. Besides, the bus was crowded and I preferred standing up anyway. Then I was thrown sideways and a girl bumped into me, searching frantically on the floor for her glasses. I reached down and grabbed them, felt them a bit and realized that they were fake. Poor girl must've been bullied too much so she kept a low profile.

I take that back. Just looking at her was enough to blow me away. I don't think I've seen anyone more beautiful than her. I could tell she didn't need them, but she was trying her best to pull it off. So I'll play along for now. I grabbed her hand and gave her back her "damaged" glasses.

"Are these yours by any chance?"

She looked utterly confused, I bit back my urge to laugh and crack a lame joke on her.

"Sorry? What?"

This time I had to laugh. She did a fairly good job in trying to trick me that I think I fell for it.

"Um..oh! Y-yes, they are! Thanks so much for finding them."

And then we looked at each other, really _**looked**_ at each other.

_She seemed so familiar, have we met before? I can't quite put my finger on it._

She felt the same as she was about to say something about me until I covered her mouth.

"Shhh! No one's supposed to know! If I let go my hand, will you be quiet and keep it a secret?"

Once I let go, it was a big mistake. The side doors opened and she bolted.

"Hey, wait up!"

She ran off the bus before I could stop her. I tried to chase after her but the door slammed shut in my face. I leaned against the window and I saw her run past a few students as she made it into school grounds. I slumped into a nearby seat and bang my head lightly against the metal pole in front of me.

"Think..think! What to do in a crisis like this?"

I looked at the driver in the mirror, who saw me and shot me a smile. I grinned, _now's my chance. _I put on my most convincing baby face I could muster and made sure I had his gaze on mine. No, I'm not a lecher so please stop looking at me like that.

"You..wouldn't mind if you let me off the bus now." I bit my lip, letting the impression sink in. "Would you?"

He opened the door and winked at me as I got off the bus. I waved lightly and briskly walked away, shivering involuntarily.

"I'm not going to do that ever again."

I made my way past the school entrance and sneaked into my secret hideout that led to the campus garden. Good thing nobody saw me, or I would've been dead meat now. I slowly unlocked the door shrouded by grape vines, and as I stepped into the pitch black room groping for the light switch, the lights suddenly flickered on. I had come face to face with Ya Tou, a Silver student whose father owns a famous international hair salon designed for celebrities. Her family donated half of the money earned from their business to the school, and thus was automatically elected as the Student Council's Secretary. She's also my childhood friend from kindergarten, she thinks I don't know she has a crush on me but I know. I mean, anyone can tell just by how worrisome she is around me.

"And just where have _**you**_ been, Qiu Yi Cheng?"

_Here we go again..time to use my ultimate secret weapon even she can't resist!_

"I didn't know you were here. Did Wang Zi send you to find me again?"

She grabbed me by the tie and yanked _**hard**_. Then she smacked something against my head, it felt like a broom. I was not expecting that, though I think I underestimated her strength a little too much.

"Oh don't you start giving me the sad eyes and the puppy dog pout! I'm immune to your so-called charms."

"Ow! Ow! Okay stop! Ya Tou~!"

She chased me around the room in circles, sending papers flying everywhere. Soon we transformed the whole conference room into a disastrous filled with dust. She tripped over a chair behind me and fell smack right on the ground. I went over to help prop her up, but she pulled me down with me.

"It's payback time. So, pay up!"

I tickled her until she couldn't laugh because it ached her ribs. It felt good, like those pillow fights we used to have with Wang Zi. But, now he's too busy with being the next director of our family's company to spend time with us. I don't blame him though, at least we can still hang out sometimes. It must be rough on him though, being the eldest of the family and having to take up so much responsibility when he's only twenty.

"_**Enough.**_"

I helped her up on her feet as I brushed dust off uniform and started to grab the scattered papers and reorganize them how they were originally. Ya Tou was busying herself sweeping the floor. She nudged her elbow at me and glanced sideways at Wang Zi to get my attention. I followed her gaze and saw my calm and cool brother, itching to get his hands on me and give me a wedgie. Right about now, would be his golden moment.

"Jeez, it's all your fault! You're so not dragging me down with you. NEVER again, you hear me?"

I must have looked like a idiot, because he was trying his best not to laugh. And he's doing a good job of it, keeping a straight face.

"Ah sure? What do you want me to say to something like that?"

"You..! Nevermind, here's a little something for you."

She slapped something in my hand and walked away. It was a sticky note that had quickly sprawled writing on it, like chicken scratch.

'Busted! Good luck with Wang Zi! :P'

_Gee, thanks for reminding me._


End file.
